


Hold On 'Til The Morning Light

by thatonedudewiththename



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending?, M/M, Mark Suffers, One Night Stand, One-Sided Relationship, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Mark wished he didn't have feelings at all.<br/>Or, a one-night stand leads to a half-empty bed and a broken heart for at least one person involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On 'Til The Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> This ship kills my whole entire ass.

Mark was just dozing off when he felt Sean leave the bed. His body was too tired to respond to his requests of movement, so he just laid there, watching through droopy eyes as the Irishman got dressed and walked toward the hotel room door. He stopped, hand on the knob, just standing there; for a moment, Mark thought he'd changed his mind about leaving him, but then he opened the door and was gone.  
A stabbing pain shot Mark in his chest. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he cried.

-

Sean sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands feeling like absolute shit. He'd left Mark there, asleep, alone- God, he was going to be heartbroken when he woke up tomorrow for his flight back to L.A. But... Sean let out a scream, muffled by his closed mouth. He wanted to say that he wished the whole ordeal hadn't happened, but he'd be lying; he'd loved every second of it, but he... he didn't think he loved... Mark. The man was beautiful, of course, Sean wasn't about to deny that, there just wasn't... an emotional connection, y'know? Beyond the love he had for all his friends.  
Sean felt like a douchebag, a complete asshole. Guilt was eating him alive. "Fuuuucckkkkk," He hissed. "God _dammit."_

-

Morning. Mark had gotten an hour, maybe, of sleep. His flight left in three- just enough time for a shower.  
Mark sat under the hot water with something black and heavy in his gut and a pain in his chest; he wanted to crawl under a rock and possibly never wake up, maybe even stop breathing.  
Really, he didn't know what he'd expected from Sean. For him to have sex with him and fall in love with him right away? To have already been in love with him? Sean didn't like guys. He had a girlfriend. Mark was a fucking idiot. A fucking oversensitive moron who was sitting in the shower bawling like a baby because what? His internet friend didn't like him? Used him for sex or something? What? Mark angrily punched the tile wall, ignoring the pain; he fucking deserved it, anyway.  
Ten minutes later, he got out of the shower and got dressed, finished packing up his things, and then left for the airport looking and feeling like shit.

-

Really, Sean didn't know what he'd expected his girlfriend to say about his confession to her of his night of infidelity; 'I forgive you'? 'It could've happened to anyone'? No. He apologized and she left him. End of story. Sean didn't blame her. He would've done the same thing.  
Now he just needed to apologize to Mark. But what the fuck could he possibly say to make things right? Mark will want to know why he left, and to be honest, Sean really... really didn't have an answer for that question. Had he been scared? Confused? Had the act been out of apathy? Sean didn't know.  
Maybe he'd been overwhelmed. Yeah, that sounded right. He'd been overwhelmed by everything and needed time by himself to think.  
The more Sean thought about it, the more it sounded like bullshit. 'I should just tell him the truth.' Why lie? It's not like things could get worse.

-

The plane was about to depart when Mark got a phone call. Reading the caller I.D, his heart jumped into his throat like a frog out of hot water. He pressed answer and did his absolute best to sound casual. "Hey Sean."  
_"Mark! Hey! Ahm, listen, I-I'm sorry I left you last night. It must've really hurt, you wakin' up and not seein' me there... I wish I could tell ya why I left, but to be honest, I don't-"_  
The flight attendant tapped Mark's arm. "You have to turn off your phone, sir."  
"Right, I'm sorry." To Sean, Mark said, "Jack, can we talk about this later? My flight's about to leave."  
Silence. _"Yeah! I guess it can wait. Safe flight."_  
"Thanks. Bye."  
Mark hung up, turned off his cell, and, once both hands were free, covered his face so no one could see him tear up.

-

The plane was about to depart when Sean got a phone call; Mark's flight had landed, apparently. "Hey, buddy." He said.  
_"Before my plane took off, you were saying something about being sorry?"_ Mark questioned.  
"Right, yeah. Ahm.... I don't know why I left. I wish I had a reason, but I don't, and I'm sorry. I don't expect ya to forgive me," Sean laughed a little. "My girlfriend didn't."  
There was quiet on the other end of the line. _"... Did you feel... anything, when you were with me?"_  
Sean didnt know if he could answer that. Somewhat fortunately, a flight attendant came over and told him to put his phone away. "Mark, I gotta put my phone away, flight's about to take off,"  
_"... Right. Fly safe, Jack."_  
"Thanks, man. Talk to you when I land."  
Mark hung up first. Sean was restless the whole flight.

-

Mark was dozing off until he felt his phone vibrate and blast his generic ringtone almost right in his ear as he'd left his phone by his head. Fumbling a moment, he got hold of his phone and answered the call. "Hello?"  
_"Maybe I can finish apologizing now, ay?"_ It was Sean.  
Mark wanted to laugh, but couldn't find the willpower. "I thought you were about to tell me something else." He said.  
_"Right, yeah. Mark, I-"_ There was the sound of sighing. _"I don't know if I felt anything. I know I enjoyed being with you, but if it was anything like... like what I think you want it to 've been like, I can't rightly say. I'm sorry."_  
Mark felt himself tearing up, the burning in the back of his throat starting up again. He rubbed his hand over his countenance, through his unruly hair. "I'm sorry too." A pause, a couple tears slipping down his cheeks, the rest of his sentence coming out in a near whisper. "Sorry I'm in love with you."  
On the other end of the line, there was a distant choking gasp. Mark was beginning to sob.  
_"Mark... I-I didn't... I..."_  
Mark didn't want to hear any more. He hung up the phone.

-

Mark had another convention he was going to- SXSWG- and wouldn't return any of his messages. Sean's heart was still racing after his friend's little confession- you can't just drop that kind of bomb on someone!  
Well... It's not like Sean could say he _hadn't_ seen it coming. He just hadn't expected Mark to... blurt it out... like that. He was still reeling. Mark Fischbach, the man Sean had watched for years and looked up to so much, was in love with him. Him! Sean, a normal guy who just happened to become "popular" on Youtube. It was all so surreal.  
Well, almost all of it; the fact that Sean didn't like Mark in that way was still hanging over his head. You'd think, after having sex with the guy, he would feel _something, anything,_ but... no, he didn't. At least, not enough? Sean still wasn't too sure. There was still the chance that those feelings could be awakened or triggered somehow.  
Secretly, Sean hoped so.

-

'I could try to love you'  
Mark stared, wide eyed, at his phone. There was no way Sean had sent this, no way! 'What do you mean?' He replied.  
'Maybe i just dont know you well enough yet' And then another text. 'If we try, who knows, right?'  
Mark wanted to cry, so he did. 'Yeah! Okay!'  
'Great! :D'  
Almost dropping his phone onto the linoleum due to his badly shaking hands, Mark covered his mouth and laughed out loud- God, he would never ever be this lucky ever again. Honestly, he didn't even care if their attempt at a relationship didn't work out, because Sean wanted to love him, and that was all that mattered.

End


End file.
